Winter Warmth
by Airheadninja
Summary: A story where a girl named Anders meets Yami and becomes his best friend in college. But as Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day and her birthday roll along, she has to deal with secret feelings she has for the former pharaoh and Duel King! Obviously YamixOC
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hey everyone! Airheadninja has written yet another story! This one isn't going to be long at all, and mainly cute romantic stuff. Why? Because I felt like writing a winter romance, that's why! I also wanted to do something with Yami. I like Yami. He's pretty. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, you cut your hair so short!" Anzu exclaimed as I walked out from the salon area. My hair was super short, with bangs sliding across my forehead in a really fashionable manner.

"Short hair accentuates my long neck. I've always looked good with it. I'm just glad that you agreed to help me get a new look going for university." I laughed, and handed the clerk my debit card and paid for my new style. Anzu and I headed out and back into the city.

We were friends through work, you see. I'm getting ready to go to university while she's going to keep working for her ticket to New York. I always encouraged her: I'm from the United States, having moved here a long time ago in middle school. I look like a westerner, with pale skin, platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes (Scandinavian roots). I'm a rare sight in Japan.

"Well, maybe you'll meet up with my friend Yami. He's going to the same college! I think he's even studying the same things!" Anzu exclaimed, resettling her bag on her shoulder. I shrugged.

"We'll see. He's the world champion in Duel Monsters, isn't he?"

"Well, he trades off with his younger brother Yugi. I can't wait to graduate from high school so I don't have to get a job in secret." Anzu admitted with a sigh. I shook my head with a small laugh.

"Trust me, you don't want to grow up just yet. Enjoy your remaining time." I told her, and we went on to enjoy our day just laughing and talking and getting our nails done and going shopping and trying on clothes. You know, girly stuff.

...

"Thanks for the new top Andaasu!" Anzu said before heading off in the direction of her house, splitting from my apartment. The Japanese can't really say my name 'Anders,' which is as Scandinavian a name as I am. My mom is pureblood, and married my dad who had the same roots but whose family had been in America for a couple generations already. My dad and my mom now work here for -you guessed it- Kaiba Corporation. Apparently they are highly valued workers because they can work effectively against Schroeder Corporation, a German-based gaming company and a rival.

My parents are usually taking trips all over the place and then coming back to Japan to fix up their results and present them to the CEO, and then they developed something to push the company ahead. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't live in Japan, we'd live in Switzerland or something. I'm happy being in Japan though. I've come to love it after the six years I've lived here.

I sighed, setting down my purse and hanging my keys on the specific peg by the door. I took off my shoes and left them in my gen-kan. I sighed as I saw the build-up of plastic and burnables. The trash schedule in Japan is confusing, but that's what happens when you live in a small, green-conscious island country.

"Mrow." my cat Mallet greeted, sitting on the desk next to the door, comfortably sitting and swishing his tail.

"Hey Mallet. You hungry?" I asked, and his eyes opened and his tail flicked in a certain way. I gave him a funny look every time this happened, because that flick meant 'yes.' He's called Mallet because his tail is thicker at the end, some harmless knob that the vet confirmed wasn't going to be a problem.

"Where's your food bowl? You always move it." I complained, but when Mallet glanced quickly to the side I saw it in front of the kitchen sink. I froze and looked between him and the bowl in wonder.

"That's a first. You're being mysterious today, Thor's little kitty-cat." I joked, using another name I had for him. I got out his food and filled his bowl. Mallet stared at it from his perch but didn't move. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. You can't eat when someone's watching. That's how cats work." I groaned, and walked the short distance to my couch and slumped down into it. I grabbed the remote from the side table and turned the news on.

**"In dueling news, Yami Mutou, the mysterious brother of Yugi Mutou who popped up a year ago, is setting aside his deck for a moment to attend university. His younger brother Yugi is in his final year of high school and will still be dueling."**

**"An anonymous tip gives support to the rumor that he will be studying mythology, but we don't know where and whether that is true or not."** The reporters stated, a picture of a Duel Monsters card appearing on the screen behind them. I grinned and felt a little special.

"I know where he's going and I'm studying the same thing!" I snickered, feeling knowledgable. I bet I could get a good sum of money for giving off his location (Yami Mutou was impossible to find and always requested not to talk to any news stations). But Yami is Anzu's friend, so I don't want to be a total scumbag.

"I just wonder what he's like. Anzu doesn't talk much about him and I've never met him. I guess I'll find out. Right Mallet?" I asked as my cat strode in and jumped his huge poofy self up onto my lap. I absent-mindedly began to scratch his chin and ears while listening to the weather.

"I can't believe I start classes tomorrow." I muttered, and was lulled to sleep as Mallet kept my lap warm while purring and falling asleep himself.

* * *

"I'm so glad Mallet sat on my head this morning. Otherwise I'd have been late for the train." I sighed, adjusting my hand in the ring hanging from the ceiling. It's packed this morning with students for high school and college, and with workers heading for their jobs. I even spotted a few tourists, foreigners who kept to themselves because they couldn't speak Japanese well or at all.

"Now approaching Yomori station. Please get ready to disembark as quickly as possible, and have a pleasant day." The perky female Japanese voice announced, like it always did. I got ready to go. Yomori station is eight blocks away from the university, which is in a forest. It's pretty out of the way but still fairly easy to get to from my place in the city. There's a college shuttle up to the university, thankfully.

I got off the train with a bunch of other people and went straight for the bus station just outside, pulling out my transit card. Japan is thankfully the best when it comes to travel.

I quickly swiped my card and hurried into the bus so I wouldn't hold up the line. People stared because of my foreign look, but I know to just ignore them.  
I luckily got a seat (a rare happening) near the back, the bus seats are fairly small so I was squeezed next to someone. People stuffed themselves onto the bus so I was squished even more into the person next to me. Once the bus got going I turned myself with a smile.

"Sorry about this!" I apologized lightly, but stopped slightly when I saw the guy I was sitting next to. He was giving me a smile too, so I know he's not mean.

"That's okay. I'm just glad to be sitting. I was running late and had to run to the train station and had to stand once on the train." He said with an embarrassed chuckle. I joined him in his laughter.

"I did the same thing! I'm Norusuto Andaasu. My family is historically Scandinavian, if you couldn't tell already." I introduced. His smile brightened.

"I am Mutou Yami. It's nice to meet my first friend in university so early in the morning!" He beamed, and I felt happy too. Until I recognized the name.

"Yami? Hey, I'm friends with Anzu! She told me you'd be going to the same school!" I exclaimed and something dawned on Yami as well, though his smile never left.

"She told me about you! It's nice to finally meet you, I've been looking forward to it. I hear we have a common interest in mythology." He said in return, and I nodded.

So this is the extremely famous Yami Mutou. I'm not all caught up with the dueling scene, but of course I've heard of him. There's no wonder he has a large female fanbase as well: Yami is very attractive. He's got amazing hair, and he's fairly muscular, his long sleeved shirt lightly hugging his arms and torso. Thankfully, I'm pretty good at putting down blushes. I've had to do so when I went to dinners with my parents and Seto Kaiba was there. I think I prefer Yami though. Yami is amiable. He actually smiles.

Eight blocks wasn't a very long ride, and it was all uphill but the bus struggled only a little. Soon we were getting off the bus, Yami and I being some of the last ones off. I found out that he gets on the train at the stop after mine, so we both promised to try and get on the same train car (I'd send him a text beforehand). I can't believe I have his phone number and am already friends with him. Not that it's bad. He's extremely kind and really smart. From what I've seen anyway. But my background information from conversations with Anzu and the fact that he duels for fun and not fame makes me think he's a genuine stand-up guy. He's like the elusive shiny legendary in any pokemon game: Super freaking rare.

Not that I'd ever voice something like that aloud. That's just plain embarrassing right there.

We don't have all of the same classes, but we have some and they're all at the same times so we're always off together too, despite the different classes. Our first class is Greek Mythology. We hustled in and got seats next to each other. Some people murmured at the sight of Yami, clearly recognizing him. Some women even had the nerve to glare at me and whisper things because I was obviously hanging around him. Gee, what a slut I am, sitting next to someone who is my friend. Wow.

The lecture hall filled up and the professor quieted things down after class officially began. He began to talk about the importance and beneficience that the Greek religion gave the civilization and how it changed the world. Like the smart people we are, Yami and I were already taking notes on our tiny side desks, our notebooks thankfully giving us more stability. Professor Amori went on to say after an important spiel that we didn't have to take notes anymore for the rest of the lecture. I like him already, he's pretty engaging. However, I got an elbow poke from Yami next to me (if you know lecture halls, you'll know it's like an auditorium, except with tiny desks). I turned to see he had written a note to me.

_Lunch after class?_

I felt thrilled and looked up at the clock. By the time this class is over, we'll have about twenty minutes to eat before we split ways. He goes to Studies in Feudalism and I go to Analytical Geometry/ Pre-Calculus. We meet up again for our last class of the day for Anthropology 100. I took up my pen carefully and wrote a return note while still listening carefully to whatever Amori-sensei was rambling about.

_Of course! ^_^_

Today is definitely a success for me already!

A little over an hour later, Yami and I were exiting the lecture hall together discussing which Grecian Gods were our favorites.

"Mine is Artemis. Her hunting bow is the crescent moon! She got revenge on a woman with seven children when the woman made fun of Leto, Artemis' mother. Shot the whole family down, she did. It may seem cruel and kind of sadistic for me to say it, but that's awesome. She's super independent." I explained, making the motions for drawing back a bow and shooting an arrow. Yami and I were heading for a nearby cafe to grab something to eat.

"That's interesting, because my favorite god is Apollo!" He replied and my face brightened. Apollo was the twin brother of Artemis, a god of prophecy and the sun.

"How coincidental! Though I will admit, Greek mythology isn't my favorite. Being who I am, I can't help but love the Norse gods." I admitted as Yami held the door open for me and I stepped into the building. We seated ourselves across from each other at a table and continued discussing while we waited for a waiter.

"That's almost the same as me, except my love is for the Egyptian gods." Yami said and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"You're Egyptian? And here I thought the Egyptian God Cards had nothing to do with you!" I exclaimed with a grin. I'd never met anyone with roots from Egypt that concretely knew about it. I mean, Yami made it sound like he had ancient roots. I noticed some nervous spark flash through his eyes however. There was something about him that he didn't want to necessarily talk about that had to do with Egypt. Since we just met each other, I'm not gonna push it.

"The Egyptian God Cards have helped me out so many times that I can't not keep them safely with myself and Yugi. How long have you been living here?" He changed the subject, which I respected.

"Oh, since I was in middle school. My parents work for Kaiba Corp." I answered dully. It's not exactly the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, since I don't see my parents a whole lot anymore.

"They must be fairly important if Kaiba wanted them at the Domino base." Yami commented, and I nodded.

"They're kind of like Kaiba Corp. spies in Northern Europe. It's not nearly as dangerous as it sounds, of course." I joked, which made Yami grin.

"I can understand that. Kaiba Corp. has also played a big role in my career as a duelist. I know the President and Vice President personally." Yami explained and I nodded, thinking back to some fancy dinners I was forced to go to. I remember meeting Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba. The younger is far better than the older, in my opinion. Because Mokuba smiles! Excuse me for being old fashioned and liking it when people smile.

...

From that day forward, I got closer to Yami and we became best friends. We still had some distance between us, as we only saw each other when it came to school. But we got along great, and months rolled along and we got a giant winter break from two days before Christmas to two weeks after New Year's. It makes us go a little later into the summer, but I prefer it this way.

This upcoming break is going to be the best winter of my life.

* * *

**I think that's a pretty good start. I have other chapters written too, so I won't take too long in updating, at least for a little bit. Please review and tell me anything at all. The more reviews, the more I'll update. I'm busy in school, so if I get my attention gathered I'll stick to it, you know? So please, review!**


	2. A Party in a Blizzard

**Twice in one day?! I must be getting soft... Or I just have a whole bunch of this story written already! Hooray!**

**I really love this story. Thanks to my two adorable fans who have reviewed and favorited this story. You know who you are! And I'm quite familiar with you two on my stories, as well!**

**Have fun y'all, this one's gonna be fun!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mallet, it's good to be able to sleep late like this. Though I can't help but feel guilty and a little lonely. I wanna give my friends presents but I won't see any of them. And my parents are off in Europe right now so I can't visit their house. Looks like it's just you an' me this year." I told him, and he paid me rapt attention, his tail flowing back and forth. That's why I like Mallet. He listens to me, though he probably doesn't care. He's a cat, after all. He's got his own agenda to attend to.

**"NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!"** my phone screamed, causing me to jump in shock, yelling as I fell out of bed. Mallet was completely undisturbed and moved to my pillow to spread himself there as I scrambled to answer my cell.

_"Hello?"_ I asked, the sudden call and volume causing me to be wide awake.

_"Andaasu! We're all having a Christmas sleepover between all of our friends at Yugi and Yami's place! You should come! I think there's someone who especially wants to see you."_ Anzu chirped from the other end, causing me to get so excited and happy that I totally misunderstood her last sentence.

_"Dude, I'd love to go! I just need directions!"_ I accepted gratefully.

_"Great! Just go to Yami's usual train stop and someone will pick you up there."_ Anzu replied, and I voiced my confirmation.

_"Is there any chance that Mallet can come with me?"_ I asked before Anzu started her good-bye spiel. There was a silence for a minute before she got back on the phone.

_"The Mutou family would be glad to have him. No one is allergic or anything."_ Anzu answered, and I sighed gratefully.

_"I'll bring his carrier and some food then. Mallet likes to go different places with me sometimes. I'm surprised he hasn't wanted to join me in classes yet."_ I laughed, watching my rug of a cat sleep comfortably. Anzu laughed and we said our farewells and hung up. I jumped around the house, not caring if I woke Mallet up or not.

"I get to hang out with friends! This is going to be an awesome Christmas!" I cheered and got dressed quickly and grabbed my keys.

"See ya Mallet, I gotta go gift shopping. The Japanese may only celebrate the holiday commercially, but I'm a westerner! I have to get them gifts and stuff!" I explained to my now irritated cat. I had ruined his nap.

I headed out with my nice winter coat on, compliments of last year's Christmas gift from my parents. It's cold out, and the weather reporters are even sticking out their necks and predicting a couple feet of snow for Domino City and surrounding areas. Sometimes freak snow outbreaks happen like this. I love snow. My birthday is in February. I was born while a blizzard raged outside the hospital!

I wondered what I could possibly get for everyone. I have met Yugi and the whole friend group there and have hung out with them before, but I only have recent extensive ties with Anzu and Yami.

"That's a challenge I'll gladly take on!" I told myself and hopped a train to the downtown area.

* * *

Yami liked having a friend his own age who didn't know about his past and didn't push him in any one direction because of it. She didn't care that he was a world champion duelist and she held herself comfortably despite being so different from anyone else around them.

"Yami, Anzu invited Andaasu-san to our usual gathering. We figured you'd like to have your best friend. Besides, we all want to get to know her better, after not seeing her for awhile." Yugi informed, alluding to his group of friends. Yami nodded, fiddling with the cartouche around his neck. It held his real name: Atem.

But since he lives in Japan, he kept his name as Yami but vowed never to forget his true name ever again. Yami wondered time and again whether he should tell Anders his story. Would she believe him? Would she laugh? Would she stop being his friend?

"I miss her already. I didn't have any classes with her yesterday." Yami admitted and Yugi chuckled.

"It's a good thing she's coming then. Are you going to get her a Christmas present? She's from America after all. She celebrates it more seriously than we do." Yugi pointed out and Yami's eyes widened.

"No, I hadn't even thought about that! Yugi, what should I do?" Yami asked worriedly, beginning to fret over what he could possibly give her. Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you teach her how to play Duel Monsters? She doesn't know how to play right?" Yugi suggested and Yami's panic died down.

"No, she doesn't. You're a life-saver, Yugi!" Yami thanked and raced up to their shared bedroom to begin constructing a good deck for her to learn with. Once up there, Yami got another idea when his cartouche jangled onto the desk. He made a secret call to Seto Kaiba because the CEO owed him something and Yami had the perfect idea of a present for Anders that Kaiba could get him in time for Christmas. Yugi sighed and shook his head.

Yugi remembered when Yami first came home from his first day at classes. He was grinning from ear to ear. Yugi finally got the news out of him that he became friends with a girl named Anders, who Yugi had met through Anzu. After a couple of months, Yugi thought he saw something else. Yami was happy with this girl, and Yugi was surprised he hadn't asked her out on a date yet.

"Though I guess he doesn't really have any experience in that field. I'll just have to push him in that direction. I'll get Anzu to help." Yugi planned mischievously. He dug out his phone from his pocket and called her, rather than sending a text. He stepped outside to watch the snow begin to fall.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Anzu! Listen, I've got a plan for Yami and Andaasu."_ Yugi started, and Anzu was on board immediately. Yugi and Anzu didn't care if it didn't last long and they were only friends afterwards: Anders and Yami were going to get over their shyness and get together, no matter how long they had to hint at it!

* * *

I was finally on my way to the Mutou house! Yesterday went by quickly since I had a bunch of shopping and stuff. I found pretty good things for everyone, though I'm not sure if Yami's will be good or not. Mallet had stopped hissing and spitting at me for putting him in his carrier. At least we were riding inside the warm train and not out walking in the snow! The trains weren't shut down yet, but with the storm coming in they might slow or disrupt the schedule to clear the tracks.

**"Approaching South Domino Station! Please get ready to disembark as quickly as possible, and have a pleasant day."** The mysterious train voice of happiness announced, and I lugged up Mallet's carrying case, swung my backpack with all of my nightly essentials onto my back, and gripped the sack with all of the carefully wrapped presents. There was barely anyone on the train today because of the bad weather. But inclement weather isn't going to stop me! Besides, snow and ice are practically in my blood!

"I just wonder who's meeting me. At least I know what they all look like." I muttered to myself getting off of the train platform and making my way towards the entrance to the station.

"Andaasu, I'm over here! Let me help you!" I heard a cheery deep voice call, and I turned excitedly. Yami ran up to me with a wave and immediately took Mallet. He held the carrier so he could peer in and found my cat staring at him and sitting whipping his tail back and forth like an evil genius would if evil geniuses had tails. Which I guess they do, since cats are evil geniuses.

"So this is your cat?"

"Yep. His name is Marretto." I said, standing beside him and poking my finger in, only to have it batted by an annoyed paw.

"Are you sure he's friendly?" Yami inquired nervously. I elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"He'll be better once he gets to your house. He likes new places, he's just a house cat and doesn't like the carrier. He'd rather walk alongside me, but I can't do that. Especially in this weather." I commented, looking out the train station windows at the accumulating snow.

"We'd better get going then. Even with the snow, the game shop isn't going to take a long arduous walk."

"Oh trust me, I love walking in the snow. But what is this about a game shop?"

"I never told you, did I? Yugi and I live with our grandfather in the Kame Game Shop. It's basically a house mixed with a storefront. It's nothing huge, but it's all we need to live comfortably." Yami explained as we began our trek through the snow. I know I have all of my winter clothes on, but there's something else keeping me warm right now, some special feeling. I embraced it, whatever it is.

"I live in a small apartment with all of the basics. Mallet and I have all of the space we need since we're the only ones. I moved there after I graduated high school because my parents wanted me out of the house. Besides, my apartment is closer to the university and the train line I take to get there."

"I'm glad they did make you move out." Yami said suddenly. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"I probably wouldn't get to spend as much time with you." He replied, and the feeling that was keeping me warm grew. I don't think Yami was having the same problems as me though, so I'm not gonna bring it up.

"Aw, that's nice. I can't believe it's Christmas Eve. I love this time of year, though admittedly it's much better in America. It's commercialized, yes, but there's something about America that gives it something special. I remember we always got snow and tons of it because of where I happened to live. So this snowstorm coming around right now reminds me of my first home." I commented, looking up and blinking my eyes because of the snowflakes catching in my eyelashes. Yami took a moment to stop and glance at me because I stopped, but I snapped out of my rapture so we could continue. Mallet couldn't stay out too long in this cold, and it's starting to get windy and dark.

We went down a street and I got my first glance of Kame Game Shop.

Yami was right: it is small, but looked clean and well-kept. It's cute.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Yami said, opening the door and bowing low. This is a game we invented after we started arguing over who should open the door for who. I laughed and stuck my nose up in the air like an aristocrat.

"Humble indeed, lowly knave!" I snorted, but we couldn't keep silent for long. We busted up laughing. I kicked my boots free of snow before heading in and pulled them off, setting them aside in the gen-kan. Yami did the same and set Mallet down. I struggled with everything because despite the gloves I am wearing my fingers are still numb.

"Here, let me help." Yami stated, stepping close (the space is small), making the feeling flare up again. He got my gloves pulled off my hands, gripping my fingers for a moment longer than what many would think necessary, as he felt how cold they are. Then he undid the buttons on my coat and helped me slide out of it as I uncoiled my scarf from around my neck. Once everything was off and hung up to dry, Yami rested his hands on my shoulders.

"There, everything is taken care of. Let's go to the family room before we freeze by the gen-kan." Yami suggested, and led me up a flight of stairs to a warmly lit and decorated family room, with a brown leather couch facing a television and some space behind it. A mid-sized Christmas tree stood in the back right corner. I could see some ornaments but nothing compared to what my Christmas tree usually looked like with my family. Luckily, I could fix that. I could have cried though. There were window stickers, garlands, Christmas lights, and I could smell fresh-baked cookies. A group of people walked in from another room and Anzu was among them.

"You're here! How do you like the Christmas we're putting on? We noticed that you came from America and researched a little. We didn't really have any ornaments that were really important though, so the tree is a little thin." She explained, and I beamed.

"You guys are the best! And I brought some of my own ornaments to merely show them to you and explain them, but I never thought you'd get a full sized tree. Thanks everyone!" I said, and didn't fail to notice that Yami stayed standing by me. It makes me happy. Why, I'm still trying to understand.

Maybe I'll finally find out as the party goes on...

* * *

**Oh, what a feeling! Yeah, Anders totally has a crush on him and doesn't know it. This Christmas party is going to be so nice for her. Especially with Yugi and Anzu teaming up to cause some mayhem.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Mommy and Daddy

**Here's the next chapter! Again, I have a lot of stuff written already! **

**I forgot to do these, so here we go: I don't own YGO! This is for fun, not profit!**

**This chapter starts the party! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Andaasu! Long time no see!" Jounouchi greeted, wiping crumbs from around his mouth. Now I know for sure that there are cookies.

"Jounouchi, Honda! My two favorite reformed punks! Passing classes still?" I teased, and both of them pouted.

"We can still kick some tail. And I'm proud to say that I have only one unsatisfactory grade this last semester and that's only because the teacher's a jerk!" Jounouchi retorted and I snickered. Jounouchi hasn't changed. Honda gave me the same sort of reply.

"That's good to hear. Hopefully you guys can get those bad grades fixed. You guys all have a lot of potential." I stated truthfully. A smaller form pushed through Honda and Jounouchi.

"Hey Yugi! How was Yami after we were split apart for a day?" I asked, and Yami snapped his head towards me and I could see his face reddening.

"I can handle myself quite well when you're not here, thank you!" He replied for Yugi. Anzu and Yugi glanced at each other with exasperated smiles.

"Stop it darling or the children will get ideas." I replied bluntly, to see the reaction for one, and just to be funny the other. Yami's face exploded red (I love teasing him sometimes, though that feeling is kind of making me do it nowadays) and our group of friends began laughing.

"Andaasu-chan!" Yami whisper-yelped incredulously. I began laughing too and hugged him quickly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I admitted, drawing away from my apology hug with a slight blush myself. Usually I can control my face but it leaked a little because of that feeling.

"Y'know, we should find a better way to say your name." Honda pointed out, which brought us all to sit on the couch, lounge chair and floor to think about it. I just waited patiently for someone to come up with something. Yami and Yugi let their guests take the comfortable seats and resigned to sitting on the floor. I sat across from Yami on the couch though, and met his eyes. He smiled.

"Anda-chan." He stated and I felt the world freeze around me with that smile. But the moment lasted only a millisecond because Jounouchi began laughing like a moron.

"'Anda' sounds like 'panda!' We've found your new nickname Panda-chan!" He sputtered gleefully.

"Jounouchi! That isn't for you to decide!" Anzu snapped. I know she just wants to keep me from thinking that it insinuated that I was fat or something, but honestly pandas are cute. Yami looked a little crestfallen, but I began to laugh too.

"The moment is too good! Panda-chan it is! Thanks Yami, for coming up with it." I directed towards Yami so he would feel better and know that my feelings aren't hurt.

"HEY! I'm the one who came up with it, not Yami!" Jounouchi snarled, jumping out of his chair to lean into my face with a (what he was trying to make) menacing frown. He was close enough so that I could nonchalantly kiss the tip of his nose.

"Yes, but you're stupid. You wouldn't have gotten it without Yami." I replied calmly, and it caused the group to laugh as Jounouchi stumbled back to his chair in embarrassment, touching the tip of his nose.

"You sure know how to get Jounouchi to shut his mouth real quick!" Honda laughed.

"Yeah, we haven't had you here for long and you're already a perfect addition to the group." Yugi complimented and I grinned.

"Thanks! So, what are we going to do, friends?" I inquired excitedly.

"How about an introduction!" An old voice called from another passage into the family room from behind. All of us turned to see an old man who I'm guessing is the grandpa of Yugi and Yami. They certainly look related. I stood and made my way over.

"Hello, I'm Norusuto Andaasu. But you can just call me Panda. That's my new nickname after all." I introduced, shooting a look back at Jounouchi who ducked under the couch out of sight.

"It's nice to meet you, Panda-chan. You can just call me Grandpa. That's what all of these youngsters call me." Grandpa Mutou chuckled and I glanced behind him slightly to see that there was yet another floor up some stairs.

"I'll let all of you have your fun. Just don't break anything." Grandpa announced and I turned back and sat with the group again as he returned upstairs.

"Would you like to decorate the tree and put your presents under it with the others?" Yugi suggested, gesturing towards my satchel and bag of presents. I nodded vigorously.

"Sounds like a great plan. Let me show you all of the ornaments first since we're all cozy right now." I replied, getting up and turning my back on them to get the satchel. I heard movement, but when I turned back I saw why. Yami sat mockingly in my seat, arms crossed proudly over his chest. The others kind of looked away as if they had nothing to do with it. I played along.

"Oh my! My seat has been taken!... Or has it?" I started, and planted myself on a startled Yami's lap. Again, I saw Yugi and Anzu glance at each other with some hidden message between them.

"Anda-chan, what are you doing?"

"I thought we established that I'm 'Panda-chan.'" I retorted, staying firmly on his lap while opening the satchel.

"You're my best friend. I get to call you Anda. Do you have to sit on my lap?"

"Did you have to steal my seat?"

"Yugi told me to!"

"You didn't have to listen!"

"Yes, but I wanted to!"

"Then stop complaining. Besides, the children will think we're arguing, and on Christmas Eve, no less! Mommy and Daddy have to behave responsibly so as to create good examples for their children!" I scolded with a good act of severity. Everyone else was laughing again by now because Yami was stunned into silence. Yami leaned forward and put his mouth to my ear unexpectedly. Shivers went up and down my spine.

"If that's what you want, fine." He whispered amused, sliding an arm around my waist, settling himself, and hugging me towards him.

"See? Daddy loves Mommy. We're not fighting." He chirped, causing me to explode, my barriers finally breaking, my face unbelievably red. Yami Mutou is the first man to ever do that to me!

"You two are hilarious! Here, I'll sit next to Yugi on the floor so you can sit next to Yami, Panda-chan." Anzu offered, and got up and retreated to the floor. Yami practically picked me up when he got me off of his lap, but I was still pretty close to him. I want to stay here.

"Okay, so this one is for my favorite Amerifuu team, the Green Bay Packers. I'm from Wisconsin, where the team is from." I began, and showed them the simple globe that had the white 'G' lined with green and yellow, while the rest of the globe was green. I immediately pawned it off on Yami.

"Hold this." I ordered, and he obliged.

"Now this one is a photo of my family when I was a baby." I explained as I pulled out another. We sat for a while as I explained each ornament I brought.

Mallet joined the group after we got all of the ornaments onto the tree.

"Is this your cat?" Yugi asked as Mallet looked seriously between the group. He made himself the center of attention. I nodded.

"He's memorizing your faces. He likes people and he loves attention. He's just very serious. His name is Marretto. Let's see who he goes to first." I stated, and we watched as he shot his stare straight at Yami and I and began to trot towards us. He jumped up and sat himself between us, which we were so close together that he was half on Yami's leg and half on mine.

"Either he approves of Yami and I sitting together or he wants to create a rift between us." I commented, and there were a few chuckles around. I looked up from Mallet to see Yami's eyes on me.

"Hey, let's look at the weather report! I need to know for school on Monday!" Jounouchi prodded and Yugi agreed. They still had school, as they did today. I got here after they got off. Luckily, tomorrow is Sunday so they don't have to go. Yugi turned the tv on and the news was basically all about the big storm.

**"This storm is going to really throw Domino City and the surrounding areas for a loop. This is the fiercest snowstorm we've seen in over fifty years, perhaps even more! Perhaps Santa Claus is behind it!"** One reporter joked to his colleague. Honda got up and looked out the window (it is nighttime already).

"Yeah, it's looking really bad out there. You can hear the wind." He said, and Yugi turned down the volume on the TV and we listened. Indeed, the winter storm was definitely raging outside.

"Y'know what would really be weird?" Jounouchi asked with a pondering hand to his chin. Before he could finish his statement after he got our attention, the power failed.

"That." Jounouchi said, freaked out.

Apparently, he had just predicted the power going out.

I latched onto the person closest to me: Yami. I felt him shift so he faced me more. Mallet meowed in annoyance and jumped off to go somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded.

"I just get nervous in the dark, that's all." I whispered back so only he would hear. Yes, I realize the irony because Yami's name means 'dark.' Funny how the cards fall, right? Yami noticed it too because he laughed a little.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You have me." He comforted, putting an arm around my shoulders. He kept me close while I could hear someone fumbling around for something.

"We've got a flashlight and some candles around here somewhere..." I heard Yugi mutter and Yami stayed relaxed next to me. Everyone grumbled about the unfortunate event while Yugi searched and I felt my mind reeling. The feeling was the culprit, and now I'm going to go on impulse!

I carefully reached up and found Yami's cheek with my hands and moved forward and kissed it.

"Thank you. I feel better." I whispered afterwards, and went back to my former position. Yami held me closer still.

"Ha! Found the flashlight! Now we just need to put the candles out and light them!" Yugi exclaimed, and a beam of light cut through the darkness across the room.

"Do you need help?" Jounouchi asked but Yugi answered negatively and went into the kitchen.

Soon, the room was dimly lit with candles placed strategically around. Luckily, the room is small enough so that there was a good amount of light. I feel better with it than the pitch black.

"I'd better go check on Grandpa." Yugi stated, and went up the stairs and back with the flashlight. There was silence between us left there sitting.

"This is an interesting Christmas Eve so far." I commented, breaking that silence comfortably. All eyes turned to me and I could see a pleased glint in Anzu's eyes. No idea what it means though.

"It's the most interesting I've ever had. Has this ever happened before in America?" Honda asked and Jounouchi supported the idea of a story. I got ready to speak but Yugi came back down.

"He's okay. He's sleeping. I'm glad we turned the computer off before you guys came." Yugi informed, and Yami nodded.

"Yugi, Panda-chan is going to tell us about Christmas in America!" Jounouchi chimed and Yugi's face lit up.

"Really? That sounds like a good way to pass the time."

"I'll go get all of the cookies and stuff so we can eat while we do whatever out here." Anzu offered, getting up and retrieving the flashlight from Yugi and sighed when she got a willing volunteer to help out of Honda.

"Despite the power being out, I'm really glad I'm here. It totally beats being in my cramped apartment with Mallet. Speaking of, where is my little _Tsoru_ kitty?" I asked, since he had bumbled away somewhere.

"He's with me, I guess." Yugi answered, as Mallet rubbed himself around Yugi's back and hopped up into his crossed legs and sat himself down.

"You know, that cat hasn't really come near me." Jounouchi commented, a little miffed at the fact. I snorted.

"That's because you're too much like a dog."

"What?!"

"You heard me." I felt Yami begin to laugh and I looked up to see him highly amused.

"There is more truth to that statement then you could ever imagine." Yami said simply, his barely suppressed laughter making Jounouchi grumble.

"I can't fight a boyfriend-girlfriend team. It's an unfair advantage!" He spouted and I stiffened and Yami stopped laughing.

* * *

**And Yami and Anders get their first little insinuation. Hooray! Aren't they so fluffy together though? It's ridiculous that they haven't gone out yet. When a man and a woman get that close, they should date. Seriously.**

**Review, if you please.**


	4. You Believe Me?

**Here's the fourth chapter! There's some good serious moments in this one, but not serious without adorable. **

**I don't own anything YGO! related. I own Anders. **

**With that, please enjoy!**

* * *

"We're best friends, Jounouchi. Nothing more." Yami replied calmly. The feeling wanted me to disagree fiercely, but the truth wins out in the end.

"Yeah, Jou-chan. He's right. College buddies go way beyond your realm of understanding." I stated, and Yami and I high fived smugly.

"Hey, you never know what might happen!" Yugi piped up, causing both Yami and I to refute with stammers. Anzu and Honda set everything down and around and got themselves settled again.

"It can't be that bad of an idea." Anzu added and my face turned red. This is embarrassing. And Yami still has his arm around me because of the dark! It's all a complete misunderstanding.

"It's not a bad idea, it's just not happening. Sorry children." I managed to say.

"How can we be taught a good example if Mommy and Daddy aren't together?" Jounouchi shot back enthusiastically. I cursed his good fortune to turn back the joke on us. I looked down embarrassed in to my lap.

"She's right. It's not a bad idea. But we're friends for now." Yami ended abruptly, his voice hardening in finality. Everyone conceded to that, but those words kept revolving around in my head.

"Anyways, back to talking about America! Wisconsin gets tons of snow. More snow than any of you have probably ever seen. School can get canceled and the snow and ice can shut down pretty much everything for however long it really sticks around. Most of us are pretty good at handling it but no one should take chances. Christmas is my favorite time of year because despite the snowy cold storms outside, I was always inside, power or not, warm and safe and having fun with my parents. It's kinda like what is happening now. We'd turn on the generator and watch the Packers play no matter what and open presents as soon as I woke up. And I still usually wake up at around six in the morning to open them! Christmas is just a cuddly time of year for me, making me feel warm and happy inside and out. Christmas movies and specials, the presents, the stories, everything about it makes me feel wonderful. I'm grateful to all of you for replicating that for me after going so long not having it." I thanked.

"Aw, you're our friend!" Jounouchi started, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, anything for one of our own!" Honda added. I smiled at their bashful antics. Both of them were true gentlemen when push came to shove.

After I told them a few other things about Christmas in America, we pulled out a couple of decks of playing cards and laid ourselves out on the floor. We played Bullshit, Egyptian Rat Screw, Old Maid, and the good ol' favorite, Go Fish. It got pretty late, and the children were tired because they had gone through school earlier today. Jounouchi and Honda were knocked out on the couch. Anzu had covered herself with a blanket and slept on a dragged out futon next to the tv. Yugi had settled himself in the comfy chair with a blanket draped over him. Yami and I aren't really all that tired, as studying usually kept us awake. Not to mention I'm sooooo excited for Christmas! I had even prepared stockings for everyone!

"So, what should we do now?" I whispered to Yami, and he took my hand.

"Let's put out some of these candles. Then we'll go up to my room so we can talk without disturbing anyone." He suggested, and I gave him a pointed look. He stepped back, holding up his hands defensively.

"My thoughts are purely innocent!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure they are." I joked rolling my eyes again and turning to get to blowing out the candles. He caught my shoulder and forced me to look right in his eyes. He's dead serious.

"I swear, I'm not going to do anything." He told me quietly. He gripped my shoulders for emphasis. I knew I was right when I had thought those months ago that Yami is a genuine stand-up guy. He really is.

"I know Yami. I was joking around. You know I like to tease you." I replied, smiling warmly. His hands slid off my shoulders and he looked like he wanted to say something more but kept it in and joined me in our task.

We left enough candles lit so they could see enough to move around. We brought a couple candles up to his room with us and lit them. The room was neat and clean (much better than my apartment looks). There was a bunk bed on to the left of the door, a computer at a desk straight ahead and other normal room findings.

"Your room puts my apartment to shame. I'm such a slob." I groaned. Yami chuckled.

"I like to keep clean. 'Cleanliness is Godliness.' Right?" He jibed and I shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Yes my liege. What sort of sacrifice would you like on this night for keeping me steady through the darkness?" I retorted sarcastically, sitting on his computer chair.

"Let's sit on the top bunk. That's your sacrifice." He answered, climbing up the short ladder. I got up and walked over.

"And what exactly am I sacrificing by doing that?"

"Your personal bubble." He replied mischievously, looking down at me with a semi-evil smirk. I'm glad it is too dim for him to see my blush. I think I know what the feeling is now.

Yami and I pretty much converse about anything. I've even confided in him my schedule when it comes to my period. I've gotten frustrated with something and he helped me get through it. I haven't exactly done the same for him since he seems to have the patience of a saint if the situation isn't life-threatening.

I'm pretty dang sure that I've had a huge-ass crush on him for a couple months now, starting when he made very clear to a group of stupid students who were making fun of me for acting quiet and taking the abuse that he would basically beat the crap out of them if they ever dared to look at me again. It's the most violent and angry I've ever seen him, but when he turned back to me and held up a tissue to my nose and gently told me to blow, I held a new sort of respect for him.

I sat myself next to Yami, facing him so we could begin discussing whatever we wanted.

"Anda... I need to tell you something that is important." Yami said suddenly, looking to the side seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Go ahead, I'll listen."

"Do you remember the story about Pharaoh Atem that Jin-sensei told us to study?"

I nodded. Where exactly is he planning to go with this?

"Before that part of history, the story went another way. Pharaoh Atem sealed his name away and erased his memories to also seal the evil away. He was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle for thousands of years until someone solved the puzzle. Eventually, he regained his memories and changed history, defeating and destroying the evil, making his name a part of history again. This pharaoh went to the afterlife, but missed his friends in his future life. He used every power given to him as pharaoh and the Egyptian God Cards to reenter the human world with his own life." Yami carefully explained, not moving his eyes from mine all the while.

I felt the blood leave my face.

"There's no freaking way..." I thought shakily. Yami is the one in possession of the God Cards!

"How would you know something like that?" I asked quietly, experimentally. Yami sighed.

"I am Pharaoh Atem, Anda. Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle and became my host. We saved the world countless times. That whole group, Grandpa, the Kaiba brothers, and very few others know of this fact." Yami answered. I can't believe my ears! I mean, now so many things make sense, like his aversion to talking about his childhood and why he popped up a year ago and stuff like that!

"So I'm officially part of the club now?" I managed to ask, and felt myself smile. I don't know exactly why I am smiling, but I guess it has to do with the fact that his tale is too outrageous and too fitting to be untrue. Yami would never lie to me like that. Yami's face lit up like fireworks with joy and gratitude.

"Yes! Do you really believe me?"

"Seeing your reaction and the fact that you waited so long to tell me, I'd think that it would be the truth. Besides, you held my gaze that entire time. Liars can't do that very well, and you are a terrible liar." I replied with a teasing laugh.

"So why now did you choose to tell me about this, Atem?" I inquired and his eyebrows shot to his hairline at the use of his real name.

"You can still call me Yami."

"I will. But when it's just the two of us, you're going to be Atem." I settled, and Yami's smile turned gentler.

"Perhaps the children are right." He said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, Anda. I decided to tell you because you've told me and confided in me so much of your life that I felt I must do the same. I just waited to see how you would act around Yugi's friends first. They don't want me to crash and burn. I've only been here a year and a half on my own. It's much different from when I was in the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi is the one who originally suggested that I tell you tonight." Atem elaborated and I took his hand.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to tell me. I've been wondering about you for so long now it's almost driven me crazy. There have been times when I was frustrated and mad because you wouldn't open up to me." I admitted with an exasperated sigh. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

I brushed some of my hair behind my ear. It's grown to chin length now, but it's still styled nicely.

"I liked your hair when it was short, but I want to see it long. Will you grow it out?" Atem requested, reaching up and fiddling with my hair. I nodded.

"Only because you asked so nicely. Well... I know that we're used to staying up late, but we should probably get sleep. After all, everyone is getting up early!" I chirped, yawning and stretching afterwards.

"I suppose so. You can sleep up here. I'll sleep down in Yugi's bunk." Atem offered, and moved himself so he was standing on the ladder, part of his upper body peeking over the side. I am really tired, so I gladly accept that offer and pull back the covers. Atem tucked me in because I'm practically asleep already. But I kept myself awake for a little bit, in that weird mischievous way that made me feel like a little kid. I heard Atem begin to descend and once he did I slipped my eyes open.

I nearly gasped at the sight of him pulling his shirt off and throwing it into the hamper nearby. He turned around and walked towards the bed and I snapped my eyes shut. His image is burned into my mind now, and every time I see him now I'm going to think about this. I let myself smile as I finally just drifted off to sleep.

"There's nothing more delightful than falling asleep with the sight of your crush without a shirt behind your eyelids." I thought to myself.

* * *

Sure enough, I woke up and the house was silent. I determined that the power is still off because the digital clock on the desk isn't on. I quietly crept down the ladder and stopped my mission to stare at Atem.

He is sleeping quietly, his blanket under his arm with his bare shoulders facing me. I retrieved the flashlight and made my way out in the family room. Everyone is still peacefully asleep.

I don't understand how Yugi and Anzu can sleep with Honda and Jounouchi storming the place with their snoring but I can sure use it to cover any slight noises I make.

I went to my bag and pulled out each of the stockings, laying them in front of the tree. Once that was done, I got my whistle.  
This is a special whistle I use every Christmas to get everyone up. I held it up to my lips.

"Excuse me, Panda-chan, but are you about to do what I think you're about to do?" An amused old voice asked from the kitchen. I jumped a little and turned to see Grandpa Mutou standing in the doorway with a bottle of water and a candle.

"I'm pretty sure I am. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Just let me turn down my hearing aid and you can get to it!" He responded cheerfully, and gave me a thumbs up once he was ready. I return it and put the whistle to my lips. Grandpa retreated into the kitchen and...

* * *

**So, Yami told her about being a pharaoh! You may think that she should be more disbelieving, but that will come out more later, when she's not excited and tired from Christmas and stuff like that. Oh, and now she knows she has a crush on him. Unfortunately, Yami can't exactly see that and Anders is too shy to say anything. I guess Yugi and the gang have their work cut out for them. Christmas presents are in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	5. Opening the Christmas Presents

**Here's chapter 5! Opening the Christmas Presents is going to have some pretty special moments and even more fluff! This story is basically a giant fluff monster if you haven't noticed. It's also around the winter months because winter is my favorite season!**

**Have fun reading, and I don't own YGO!**

* * *

**"FWEEEEEET!" **I made my whistle screech. I think the teenagers in the room with me jumped maybe three feet into the air, all of them yelling in alarm.

I heard Atem scramble down the stairs loudly, not caring that he couldn't actually see where he was going. He managed well, and the candles revealed that he didn't even bother putting a shirt on and had a look of alertness.

He thought someone had broken in or something. Grandpa and I began laughing uncontrollably as Jounouchi and Honda began picking themselves up off of the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Jounouchi groaned incredulously. Atem walked over to me and put his hands on his hips. I can barely keep down my blush.

"I can't believe you did that!" He said disapprovingly. I am still laughing to the point that I'm weakening. Soon I found myself being held up by draping myself on Atem.

"That was priceless!" I sputtered weakly, but got myself calmed down to straighten myself out. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Yami!" I cheered with enthusiasm. He finally laughed a little and returned my hug.

"Thank you Anda." He replied and we both parted so I could well-wish everyone else.

"Hey everyone! It's Christmas morning! Let's light all the candles and get ready to open presents!" I suggested merrily.

"You're insane! But oh well, I guess you did say that you always get up early." Honda grumbled, scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"Well, let's not keep Panda-chan waiting. Let's sit around the tree and open presents!" Anzu said, and the group set about lighting candles and sitting at the tree with blankets around their shoulders. Grandpa sat on the couch to overlook us.

"Why don't you go put a shirt on? You're going to get cold." I said matter-of-factly to Atem. Now, what I really wanted to do was ask him to sit with me under my blanket whether he had a shirt on or not. Atem nodded and went back up the stairs to his room. I stared after him for a few seconds.

I have no idea how I got to be this lucky, but since Honda and Jounouchi had slept without blankets, there were only enough for all but one of us. Atem had come down with a couple more from his room but the predicament gave the children a chance to act again (and I'm glad they are doing so)!

"Why don't you and Panda-chan just share the big blanket. Seeing as you're best friends, it shouldn't be a problem." Yugi suggested slyly. His friends backed him up without hesitation, big dopey grins stretching on their faces.

"You children are too mischievous for your own good." I grumbled back, but I'm of course secretly happy.

"Aw, but Mommy! You sat on Daddy's lap last night without a problem at all!" Honda mock-complained and they all felt victorious when Atem sat next to me and drew the blanket around our shoulders.

"There. Now let's all open our presents!" He finished, and everyone sat in a semi-circle around the tree. They noticed the stockings with each of their names stitched into them.

"Wow, what are these?" Jounouchi questioned as I handed them all out. They began to dig through them with enthusiasm.

"Well, it's something that we do. You know, stuff the stockings? My mom always laid them out in front of the tree since we didn't have a fireplace. When I was little, I always thought it was Santa Claus filling them. I spent a whole day stitching your names onto them so you could keep them." I explained, and watched as everyone went through and found all of the candy, and the special nicknack I got for each of them.

Anzu held up a small packet of nail polish, Honda and Jounouchi each got mini squirt guns (for fun aplenty), and Yugi pulled out a pack of Duel Monsters cards I had purchased. The way his eyes lit up made me pretty happy. No matter how small it was compared to his prowess as a duelist and whether he got any new cards or not, he appreciated it. We all waited for him to open it.

"Hey, look! It's a card called 'Nordic Snow!' This is supposed to be a really rare card! Panda-chan, you have great luck when it comes to choosing card packs!" Yugi exclaimed and I blushed in embarrassment. Having one of the two Kings of Games compliment you like that is a wonderful thing.

Then it came to Atem's. Since I didn't know about the whole 'Pharaoh Thing' it said Yami on it. He pulled out all of his favorite candies that I got for him and he got my own special little thing for him.

"It's another pack of cards... But this series of cards just came out! How did you manage to get these?" Atem asked startled, looking it over.

"I have parents who think I might duel because they don't, and they got this pack complimentary of their work." I answered. He carefully opened the packet and searched through the cards.

"They're fantastic... There's even a new card for the Dark Magician!" He whispered, and the glint of remembrance entered his eyes. The Dark Magician must be something important from his past, and apparently this card brought it to a new level.

"It's a magic card called 'Faithful Servant.' It's a continuous magic card that once activated, can bring my Dark Magician to the field no matter how many times he's destroyed." Atem described quietly, and everyone grew quiet. He gave us a look and I saw a brown-haired Egyptian man in white robes bowing regally to a man on the card, hand over heart. The man he was bowing to was Atem. The image is magical.

"Oh wow. Pegasus must have made that card after he heard about the Dark Magician's origins." Yugi said, and I couldn't help but interrupt. After all, I wanna know what's going on too!

"Why is this so moving?" I asked bluntly, though it's hard to sugarcoat right now.

"The Dark Magician was originally a man and High Priest named Mahad. He was one of my greatest friends and allies. In the fight against the great evil, he sealed himself inside of his soul monster and became the Dark Magician so he could serve me for eternity." Atem explained sadly, staring at the image on the card.

"That's so noble. I'm glad that I was lucky enough to get it and had the instinct to give it to you." I replied and Atem looked to me and smiled. He put the card back with the others and set them aside. I took that as a cue to be happy again.

"There's one more special thing I put in there for each of you. I can't believe I remembered some of this stuff from when I had these conversations with Anzu and Yami awhile ago, but here you go!" I described, and they all reached in and drew out their last special thing.

"It's 'Shining Friendship!'" Anzu exclaimed, pulling out a small plush toy of the little green angel thing.

"Hey, and one of those Scapegoats Jounouchi's always using!"

"I got a Swordsman of Landstar!"

"Hey, it's Watapon!"

"And I have Kuriboh!" Atem finally pointed out, all of them enjoying their Duel Monsters toys.

"I couldn't help it. I saw them and those conversations were brought up. I bought a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and Toon Dark Magician Girl for myself. Those two are adorable and Yami, you remember how much I like Dark Magician Girl despite not playing the game!" I explained, letting my cheeks warm as Yami gave me a hug around the shoulders in gratitude.

"Yes I remember. So, who gets the first wrapped present, Anda?" Atem inquired while poking my cheek. I swatted him away and left the warmth of the blanket to drag out a random present. There were more than when I laid mine out. I have a feeling Grandpa Mutou has something to do with that.

"The first is for Yugi, from Santa Claus!" I announced, and passed the package to him. He was excited.

"Let's see what he decided to get me this year!" He cheered, glancing back at his Grandpa. He opened it to find a garage kit for Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the three Egyptian Gods in Duel Monsters. It actually seems pretty neat.

"This is awesome!" Jounouchi exclaimed, looking at it from next to Yugi.

By the time most of the presents were sent out between us and opened, the sun had come up but it's still dark because the storm is still going on outside. At least we could see some things without candles or flashlights.

The final presents are the two that make me nervous. One from Yami to me, and one from me to him.

"I hope you like it. It took me forever to find it." I said anxiously, handing him the neatly wrapped package (I'm a master when it comes to wrapping presents).

He carefully opened it, not tearing the paper to shreds. I waited, gripping the edge of my shirt. Jounouchi complained that he couldn't really see but I ignored him and Anzu shushed him.

Atem gasped in surprise and held up the necklace. I had found a Swiss store in the International District of the city and thought it was perfect.

"It isn't exactly like where I'm from, but it's pretty close. It has the meaning for 'protector' on it. Since you always protect me from your jealous fanbase, I figured it to be a perfect fit." I told him and he immediately put the chain around his neck to join the cartouche already there. He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Anda. I'll never take it off. Now open yours." He prodded excitedly. I raised an eyebrow but went to opening my present. I copied him slyly and opened the somewhat sloppy wrapping job. It's cute, because I can tell he worked hard to make it at least a little pretty. I wish I could have gotten a picture of it.

I opened the box and found two necklaces: one that had three kanji character charms on it (I can't tell what they are right now), and a cartouche like Atem's, with hieroglyphs on it.

"The cartouche has your name written on it, like it should. But this necklace I had specially made. The three characters are 'yuu,' 'gi,' and 'oh.'" He started but I finished with a flustered smile.

"Game King."

"Right! So you'll always know that if you're ever in any trouble, I'll be with you. On the other side of the cartouche, there is an etching of the Millennium Puzzle." Atem continued, gently leaning forward and showing me. I could have cried.

"Wow Yami! I thought you were going to do the other thing! When did you get those?" Yugi asked, genuinely curious. Grandpa Mutou chuckled when Atem glanced to him quickly.

"Well, I have my ways. Kaiba owed me something, and Grandpa made sure it was delivered secretly here last night before you guys got here and while I was picking up Anda." He elaborated. His cheeks are pink and he's a little flustered because of all the attention. I slipped the cartouche over my head easily but the other necklace I require assistance. I got Atem's attention and held out the necklace saying 'game king.'

"Would you like to put this on me, Daddy?" I asked with a small giggle.

"I would be honored, Mommy." He replied humorously. He unclipped the chain while I shifted around so my back is to him. The chain and his hands came over my head and I could feel his hands brush the base of my neck as he clasped it together again.

"It looks great!" Anzu complimented, and Yugi gave me a thumbs up.

"I guess I'm never going to take these off, either. Thank you, Yami." I said, but he held up the box and wagged his finger at me with a smirk.

"There's something else in here, Anda." He teased and handed me the box. I stuck my tongue out at him and dug my hand in the box. I felt... cards?  
I pulled out, to my astonishment, a deck of cards kept together by a rubber band. Right on top was a Dark Magician Girl. I'm gaping at it like a moron.

"I'm going to teach you how to play Duel Monsters, and I made this deck for you. I think that once you start playing you'll want to switch out cards, but for now this deck will reflect who you are. That's how I put it together, after all." Yami told me, and I undid the rubber band.

"Wow, that's awesome! You can start dueling with us!" Jounouchi pointed out and I nodded absent-mindedly as I looked through the cards. They all looked great, because of course I really don't know what any of them mean.

"Wait... So if you're not into Duel Monsters, what do you do for fun?" Honda asked, and the group seemed astonished at the fact that they had no idea.

"Well, I don't really play any games. I have two of those old pokemon games from awhile ago. Even if pokemon never really took off, I enjoy the game. But otherwise, I'm a reader. I could sit and read books all day. I like historical fiction and fantasy, mostly. It's not as flashy as Duel Monsters, but it makes me pretty dang smart if I do say so myself. In fact, it probably couldn't do much harm if Jounouchi read a book for once." I said with a snicker and pointed look at Jounouchi.

"Hey! I've read books before! And for leisure, too!"

"Manga doesn't count. I can read books in English and Japanese. You probably can hardly read a Japanese book. It's sad when a foreigner has got you beat in your own language." I replied calmly, still smiling smugly. Honda kept Jounouchi from outright attacking me while laughing with everyone else.

"Are we sure she's not actually a spy for Kaiba?" Jounouchi spurted, and I couldn't help but give a laugh at that.

"My parents have already been taken into that category. No, I'm going to be an anthropologist and work at the Smithsonian. That's my goal and dream and I'm sticking to it!" I retorted and Jounouchi stopped raging because everyone was interested in that tidbit of information.

"The Smithsonian? Wow, when you dream, you dream big." Anzu stated, having never known of my goal before. I winked at her.

"Like you're any different, Miss Broadway Starlet." I teased. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What kind of anthropologist though? There's lots of fields that can spread out into." Grandpa commented. I sat back to think about it, only to lose my balance and fall backwards into Atem. He stayed straight and braced me. I kept up against him and looked straight up through my bangs to meet his gaze.

"Sorry." I said blandly, trying to keep my expression bland as well. It didn't work though. When he smiles, I smile too. He's got that effect.

"That's okay. I know you're a klutz."

"Oh hush, you. Anyways, to answer your question Grandpa, I would love to be in charge of the Northern European section of the museum. The history of that region has been told to me since I was a little girl and I find it fascinating. It's not only that I am descended from Scandinavians, because I find every culture pretty astounding, but Northern Europe catches my attention the most. It's a job that I can get up in the morning to and smile because I know my life is perfect." I explained, and all of the high school seniors were looking at me with respect and awe.

"It's awesome that you know where you want to go in life. I have no idea what I'm going to do after I graduate." Yugi said afterwards, and the others nodded.

That's when I thought of something else.

"Yami, what do you plan on doing? I know you want to be an anthropologist too, but where are you going?" I inquired, turning to face him a little. He seemed surprised and thought about the answer. My mind reeled because I really wanted him to work at the Smithsonian with me someday.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm just waiting to see where school takes me. I'll make sure to have it sorted by the time I'm ready to graduate, I promise." He answered with a shrug. I sighed and gave him an expression that said "really?" But whatever. Maybe things will turn out good for me.

I don't have the guts to try and say anything about it.

* * *

**Aww, their presents to each other were adorable, don't you think? They got each other necklaces! Don't ask me what Kaiba owed Yami. I have no clue. It's there for convenience. C'mon Anda, everyone is rooting for you! Don't be shy, just ask him out! Unless you're traditionalist and want him to ask you out... That would suck.**

**Anyways, please review and all that. Thanks you!**


	6. Into the Storm

**Hey everyone! Here's the sixth chapter! Updates will be slow from now on because I ran out of pre-written stuff. Crap. But I figure that it's Labor Day weekend and I can write some more stuff.**

**I don't own YGO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm starving. What are we going to eat for breakfast?" Jounouchi complained, and despite the fact the Jounouchi always complained about being hungry, it was a valid question at this point.

"Even with this storm, the conbini should still be open. Someone could trek out and get food from there." Grandpa said, and we all looked between each other and then out the window.

"Well, I've been itching to get in that snow for quite a bit now, and I've got my snow stuff with me. As long as you guys don't terrify Marretto while I'm gone, I'll go get it. It's the least I could do. Not to mention I'm totally used to this kind of thing." I volunteered immediately, and Jounouchi looked at me like I was insane.

"I can't believe anyone would want to go out in that!" He exclaimed. I shrugged with a smile, getting up.

"Anybody want to come with to keep me company?" I offered, heading over to the stairs leading down to the gen-kan.

"Yami will go with you!" Was the immediate chorus from all four of them, the little rats. Yami gave me an apologetic smile but joined me at going downstairs.

They all rejoiced at their easy victory. I thanked them a little from the bottom of my heart.

"I'm sorry that they keep hinting things, Anda." He said and I wanted to slap him upside the head for not realizing how much I really enjoy the insinuation that we are together. Or, that we should get together anyways.

I almost feel like I'm in a shoujo manga or something. Or some weird fanfiction thing those strange people write. I've heard of a bunch of Yami's female fanbase writing stories about him. They get really... *shivers* I don't wanna describe.

"That's okay. Children will do what they want!" I chirped fakely, but I think even he could tell that I wanted to say something else entirely. I still don't think he knows that I like him though, even with that fake chirp I just sounded.

"All suited up?" He asked once we got everything put on. I nodded. We actually looked a perfect pair, with our grey winter coats and black gloves.

"See you guys! We'll bring back a feast okay?" I yelled up.

"Sounds great!" They all chimed back and Yami carefully opened the door so that snow wouldn't get in. There is a small wall of it waiting for us, so I get him to step aside and I kick it out skillfully like I've had to do in Wisconsin.

We step outside and close the door. We are now at the storm's mercy (insert dramatic music here).

It's white, and despite the winds, it's silent. This is the feeling I love best. So dangerous, and yet so peaceful. I could have just stood and stared at all of it for hours. Atem took my hand and we started off, taking care to avoid deep snowbanks and other obstacles that were like mines under the snow.

"How far is it away?" I asked, raising my voice a little because of the wind.

"We turn the corner and go half a block down!" He yelled in return and led me down the street. I'm good at getting through this snow and it doesn't bother me a bit, but Atem is struggling. Seeing as he's a pharaoh from Egypt, it doesn't surprise me that much. Soon I am leading him, my pace livelier than his because of my experience. I stop and let him catch up, turning to him with worry.

"Are you going to be okay? You're not used to snow! Maybe you should go back!" I called, but he caught up to me and put his hands on my shoulders and drew close, catching his breath.

"I'll be fine... I've got to learn how to deal with these things, I can't just avoid them like a coward." He breathed seriously.

"Atem, it's a snowstorm, not a deathmatch. You wouldn't be avoiding anything by turning back." I said with slight exasperation. I gasped a little when he stared into my eyes.

"I need to protect you. It's dangerous to be alone out here, even for you-"

"Please," I snorted, rolling my eyes with a smirk. But he shook my shoulders a little with a growl.

"It's arrogance like that that gets people killed in weather like this! You know that as much as I do! Now let's go, and don't worry about me. Keep going at the rate you were before and I'll get used to it." He clarified, not letting me go until I nodded meekly.

I think my eyes are still widened from the attack of 'worried, serious Yami.' He doesn't come out often around me because we're usually joking around, but... It's just like last time with the bullies. He's extremely protective. I'll take that to mind now and make sure I don't pull a stunt like that again. I have a feeling that Atem would keep me from going in the snow ever again if something happened.

"But it doesn't help that he made it sound like this is a trial for him to become a man." I thought amused. He's trying so hard and I really should just encourage him and keep going. That's what he wants, because he's a manly man.

Not that I mind the fact that he's being kind of macho. Sometimes it's nice to be fussed over by a guy, in the good kind of way.

It took a little hassle, but we eventually got to the conbini and yes, it's still open. We have excellent luck. Atem pulled the door open for me, struggling against the wind and snow and once I got in I helped him keep the door open long enough to get him inside.

"They must have a pretty good generator here." I said looking around at the lit up room. It feels like I haven't seen electricity in years. The clerks at the counter laughed.

"Yeah, the owner always said that a time would come for his weird investment. I don't know why, you're the only ones to come in here for food. Everyone else in here is just waiting it out because their cars are stuck and they can't get home." One informed, and I looked around to see a few people waiting around, sitting in a designated area.

"Well, we're here to get some food for all of the people at our house." I replied, as Atem began scanning whatever would be good.

"Go right ahead, we've got hot stuff. Though I don't know how hot it'll be by the time you get to your house. You know, you're a very good speaker for being a foreigner." The other clerk pointed out and it is my turn to laugh.

"I've lived here for six, close to seven years now. But I've still got plenty to learn." I answered, and the first looked thoughtfully between Atem and I.

"You know Yami, she's pretty cute. You two goin' out?" he asked cheesily. I giggled a little as Yami got his (adorable) pout on his face while is cheeks got rosy.

"Every time... No, we're not going out." He replied flatly, already tired of the insinuation. It's happened before, just not as much. Mostly because of the fanbase.

"Well you should. Make her yours before someone else snatches her up!" Clerk Two joked, winking at me. I'm not blushing, but I acted coy and shy and waved him delicately off with my hand.

"Oh, stop it you! We're best friends!" I answered, but since Atem isn't looking in my direction, I give a secretive little wink to the clerks. They laughed outright, getting my notion. I never thought I could be so audacious before! Usually I think of myself as a pretty shy person when it comes to guys I like.

"Anda-chan, what do you think of this?" Atem asked, pointing to a couple of giant platters of an assortment of meats, rice, and fried noodles and vegetables. Both platters seemed to be enough. If Jounouchi and Honda complained that it was too little, they could go without and solve the problem for everyone else.

"That seems great! We'll have to move fast through the snow to keep it as warm as possible though. Are you prepared?" I inquired worriedly. After all, he may have gotten better as we moved along before, but it's tiring and intense out there. He's still a baby when it comes to snow.

"I'll be fine Anda. I'm a fast learner." He said with a smirk. Oh, how wonderfully handsome he is! Luckily I can manage a smile and nod and not make myself a complete doofus by melting into a pile of goo.

We took the platters up to the counters and the two twin clerks rang us up.

"Yeah, our financial advisor and the co-owner of the store wouldn't like it that we're letting people stay for free, but the other guy says it's unbearable to leave people out in the cold. He's pretty emotional." One laughed, handing the giant bag of food to Yami.

"Yeah, our boss is a giant flake though. He thinks that everyone needs help when sometimes he just ruins things." The other said and I giggled a little.

"He sounds like a decent enough person. I'll probably see you around." I replied, waving over my shoulder as I bolstered myself for the cold. I steeled myself and I pushed open the door and let Yami out before following him. Now came the trudge back. Our former tracks were already somewhat filled with snow.

"Let's move fast!" Atem called over the wind, and held out his hand. I took it and we got going.

I'm surprised that he's doing so well! He really does learn fast! But we got to the game shop without any problems and we were greeted with cheers when we got fully into the door.

"You brought so much!" Anzu exclaimed in surprise. But Jounouchi and Honda flew around her with giant grins.

"Oh." Was all Anzu muttered with an ashamed sigh.

"It's still warm! How did you guys manage to get back here so fast?" Yugi asked and Yami looked to me with a grateful smile.

"I had some training in winter-walking."

I nodded and beamed at the praising look I am receiving from him. It's nice to know that he's giving me the credit for something that he actually did mostly himself. Maybe I gave him some inspirational power boost?

"Sounds good to me. Let's get eating!" Jounouchi announced, and raced upstairs gripping one of the giant bags while Honda grasped the other.

"Those two think only with their stomachs." Anzu commented flatly, resigning herself to sighing and going back up the stairs to join them before all of the food ran out.

"Anzu and I will make sure that they don't eat everything. After all, you two must be hungrier than all of us after that adventure in the snow." Yugi assured, and I feel relieved at that.

"Thanks Yugi. I am particularly starving right now. We'll be up in a minute." I responded, kicking off my boots. Yugi ran quickly up the stairs and both Yami and I laughed when there were protests heard from Jounouchi and Honda after being told to wait.

"Those two are so funny." I stated after unwrapping my scarf from around my face and neck. Atem nodded.

"They provide excellent comedic relief for when things get tense."

"Indeed. Well, are you ready to get up there so they can eat? They'll probably complain that we took to long getting up there." I snorted, and we both hurried ourselves up there.

"Hey, what took you two so long?"

"Yeah, could you guys try to shmooze at times when it's not inconvenient for the rest of us?"

"Yeah, Honda's right! Mommy and Daddy need to put their children first, especially when it comes to food." Jounouchi added and I smacked my hand to my forehead, partly to convey the original message of that hand sign, and partly to hide my blush.

"Mommy and Daddy could have let you starve. In fact, you two can go without brunch if you're going to complain." Atem scolded, and though the two idiots couldn't see it, he had a sly and mischievous look in his eye.

"He had the very same idea I did. Wow, what a connection." I thought cheerfully. Jounouchi and Honda looked panicked and held their hands up defensively.

"Please don't do that! We promise to be good." the both stuttered, stepping back from the table where the food was spread.

"Why don't you two take what you want first? After all, you took that trek to get it." Grandpa suggested kindly, handing Yami and I plates and chopsticks. We both started to refuse, but everyone insisted (Jounouchi and Honda more because they were afraid of being barred from the food than of being polite).

After everyone ate, we didn't have any leftovers. Honda and Jounouchi took care of any of that. Thankfully, it really was enough to satisfy all of us.

"So what now?" Jounouchi asked, as we all sat in the family room. I sat next to Yami on the couch.

"I have to get back home because my dog is probably freaking out by now." Honda admitted, looking like he was ashamed to leave.

"That's perfectly understandable! That's why I brought Mallet with me, after all." I replied, and he looked up with a smile. Next, a blaring ringtone came from where Anzu sat on the floor, and she pulled out a pink cell phone and pressed a button, ending the tone.

"It's a message from my mom. She needs me to go home and help her because my dad is stuck at work." Anzu sighed sadly, getting up so she could pack up and leave.

"Will you be okay in the snow?" I asked, leaning forward in concern.

"I'll be fine. Honda can walk me to my house. It's on the way to his." She assuaged, and I nodded.

"What about you Jounouchi? Anything pressing that you have to get to?" Yugi inquired, and Jounouchi grinned and shook his head.

"Nope! I've got nothin' to do-"

His cell phone interrupted him.

"Oh... It's Shizuka. Her 'n' my mom need some help, kinda like with Anzu. Guess I do have stuff going on. Sorry guys." Jounouchi apologized quietly.

"That's okay. I can't go home right away because the trains are down and my apartment is way too far away to walk. Is it okay if I stay here for awhile until everything clears up?" I asked, turning to Grandpa.

Grandpa, Yugi and Atem all agreed unanimously.

"We wouldn't dare try and send you out in that for that distance! You may be good in snow but getting home would be dangerous." Atem stated and I poked his nose and smiled as I stood close to him.

"Exactly why I asked to stay here, dum-dum."

Oh Atem. I wish you could know how much I feel happy that you're concerned for me.

* * *

**How wazzat? I like Atem treating the blizzard like his rite of passage to be a man. It's hilarious and it's totally how he'd act. Well, we'll see when I update next time!**

**By the way, did anyone notice that the grocery store people are a little lik people from another anime series that I love dearly (I haven't written for it though) and decided to include? I don't own them, but I liked the idea that it could be there.**

**Please review! I do really appreciate them!**


	7. Gotta Go

**Hey there guys, what's up? Another chapter up, just for you! I had a lot of fun writing this and it didn't take me that long either. Christmas is almost upon us! And I have successfully gotten through my first semester of college with a GPA around 3.5 or 3.6. I'm a lazy butt so that's really good for me.**

**I don't own YGO! or anything else that obviously doesn't belong to me. This chapter is meant to put an end to Christmas and edge in New Year's. which will be celebrated the Japanese way because... Japan. What more do you need? **

**More fluff between Anda and Yami, which is why I'm writing the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staying at the Mutou home is kind of like a dream come true. They're so incredibly nice! I mean, that's to be expected seeing as they're letting me stay here. They treat me like a princess so much you'd think they'd never had a lady in the home! It's curious, seeing as I know Anzu has spent time here before and stayed the night. I'm kind of hoping that the reason I'm so special is because of Atem…

But I don't want to get my hopes up too soon. I'm Atem's best friend, of course they are going to treat me well.

"Anda-chan, are you okay?" Yami asked softly, sitting down next to me and giving me a worried sideways glance. I blushed a little at the closeness and the beautiful angle that I got to see his face at, but shook my head.

"Just thinking."

"That's a dangerous pastime."

"More for you than for me." I snarked back, causing Atem to sit back and laugh. I sat back with him, smiling and watching him. My eyelids are drooping though. These past 24 hours have been pretty exciting, so I'm tuckered out. It's getting dark now, Yugi is up in their room reconfiguring his deck, Grandpa had already retired, and the power was still out and there was nothing else to do. It's cold in the house and I don't look forward to sleeping out here all by myself.

"Anda-chan, you're sleepy aren't you? You should rest." Atem said, wrapping a supporting and warm arm around my shoulders. I leaned into the side hug and my eyes closed while I grunted in agreement.

…

Anda fell asleep on my shoulder and I got tense. Should I carry her up to my bed or leave her here tucked in on the couch?

Anda is adorable when she sleeps, and I also know that she sleep talks because she's done so in class before. I've had to get her out of a lot of trouble before.

And honestly, I'd like to do that for a long time. I just don't have the guts to take any steps forward. Duels to save the world seem so easy compared to stuff like this.

I laid her down on the couch, moving myself off at the same time as gently as possible. I pulled a heavy cover of blankets over her and couldn't help but glance up at the analyzing eyes of Mallet. He looked away after a few moments, his nose up in the air. It's no wonder that my civilization praised cats.

Just as I was about to move away, Anda's hand caught my sleeve and her face contorted slightly.

"Stay. Yami, you keep me warm. I like you." She giggled in her plea, an unusually strong grip for someone being asleep.

"Is she…?" I thought, getting a little excited, but shaking it off because there's no way Anda would let that happen. I checked around for signs of anyone watching, and slipped under the covers with her. She immediately snuggled up to me, and as the events of the day caught up with me as well, I let out a contented sigh.

…

You can call me a terrible person, but I woke up just a little and pretended to sleep talk. I snuggled close to him, trying to keep my heart rate down. I really hope that he doesn't catch that I'm actually awake. Well, at least I _was _awake...

* * *

The morning came and I felt so warm and cozy. My hands were up against his chest and I could feel his arm draped over my side. I sighed quietly in happiness but heard a barely contained snicker. I peeked one eye open and bolted upright, a bright red blush spreading across my face. Yami got shoved off the sofa and he gave a surprised half-asleep yell.

"YUGI?!" I squeaked, jumping up and chasing him around as he laughed his head off. Round and round I chased him, furiously humiliated that Yugi saw us like that! He's going to tell all of the other children now, the little rat. Yami sat up with a groan and watched trying to fully wake up his vision.

"YAMI, HELP!" I shouted, pointing hastily to the squirrelly bundle of laughter that was Yugi. Yami finally got the picture and easily pounced and got Yugi into a brotherly headlock. They tumbled around a bit, laughter filling the room that I couldn't resist adding to. Grandpa walked down the stairs with an incredulous expression.

"What is with all of the noise? Yugi, you didn't bother them, did you?" Grandpa asked sternly, and Yami held up his prisoner walking over, Yugi struggling. I watched on in fascination.

"Does this happen often?" I asked myself, tilting my head to the side and trying not to laugh. Grandpa crossed his arms, frowning deeply in a comical way. I think he's also trying not to start laughing.

"Just because it's not Christmas anymore doesn't mean you can be naughty, young man!" Grandpa scolded sternly, tweaking his grandson's nose.

"Sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!" Yugi laughed, and Grandpa finally broke into a grin and Yami released Yugi. I joined them and looked down at Yugi.

"Apology accepted, you snip. You'd better not tell the other children, because I know that Jounouchi will flap his big mouth everywhere. You got that?" I warned, my gaze not leaving his as I gave him my unnerving stare. I know it is for most people because I have ice blue eyes, and even Yami has told me it puts him off sometimes. Which I don't know if that's actually true since his own stare can get pretty intense too.

"So, how's the weather situation?" Yami inquired, changing the subject so Yugi could weasel out of answering.

"Well, it's stopped snowing, but it's still cold and cloudy outside. The power still isn't on." Yugi answered, and there was a silence.

"So... Is there a battery powered radio around here? Even if the snow is deep, it's stopped and it'll begin to clear up. I'd like to see if I can get home." I started, looking down at my fingers. I kinda feel bad because it might sound like I'm itching to get away, which isn't mt intent at all. Yami's hand landed on my shoulder.

"No problem, Anda-chan. I'm sure you and Marretto need to get home for personal reasons." He said, and I smiled widely.

"Yup. So, got anything that could help?" I asked, and Yugi put a hand to his chin. I couldn't help but melt a little. Yugi is freaking adorable. I mean, I guess I would classify both Yugi and Yami as hot, but Yugi is definitely on the cute side while Yami is on the sexy side. This thought will never be mentioned to anyone else in the world besides my cat when I get home.

"Huh, I think we might have one. I don't know if it needs batteries or not though. Grandpa, do you remember where it is?" Yugi questioned, and the old man shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Yugi. I do know the radio you are talking about though. Why don't you three go looking for it. My back has been acting up so I'll just make up a cold brunch for us all." Grandpa suggested and we all nodded.

"I'll search our room. Yami, why don't you take Gramps' room and Panda-chan can scour the living room." Yugi directed and we all set to work to find the mysterious radio that might not even exist in the household.

"My parents get me all sorts of stuff but they refuse to give me a smartphone. Maybe this will finally change their minds." I thought with a rolling of the eyes. At least I know that my Mutou family friends didn't have any either.

"Panda-chan, have your parents called you at all for Christmas?" Grandpa asked from the kitchen and I looked at my phone. No calls or messages. I sighed.

"Unfortunately no. Kaiba Corp. had them sent out for the holidays and I think they've probably been too busy to call." I replied, a little bit of disappointment edging my voice. I mean, c'mon, what is Norway doing on the holidays anyway? Celebrating Christmas, that's what! In any case, my frustration with Seto Kaiba has not ceased.

**"NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!" **My phone blared as I stared at it and jumped out of my skin at the suddenness. Footsteps were racing down the stairs at my way-too-loud ringtone and both Mutou brothers emerged from the stairwell as I answered.

_"Hello?"_ I asked with a slight giggle after recovering from my initial shock and the expressions on the faces of Yugi and Yami's faces.

_"Anders Nolst, you forgot to call us for Christmas!" _My mom huffed from the other end, but I only laughed in delight because it's an old joke from the many times they've traveled over the holidays.

_"Whatever mom, you know you guys always have to call me because you're the ones who know when you're not busy."_

_"Well, we were trying to call you on Christmas but we got busy. We looked at the weather report and it said there was a freak blizzard! Are you and Mallet okay?" _

_"Yeah mom, we're okay. I have been staying at a friend's house. You remember me telling you about Yami right?" _

_"Oh yes, I do. There hasn't been any funny business has there?"_

_"No way mom, we're just friends! Besides, there was a whole group of us here, only everyone left to go help their families. I stayed here because the trains were down and the snow was bad. It reminds me of home though." _

_"I'll bet you're enjoying every minute, you're practically made of snow after all. Lord knows you'd be a waterbender." _

_"Haha, that's right mom! Nerd moment of the conversation accomplished."_

_"Very good. Your presents should be at your apartment by the weekend. Sorry we could only get that pack of cards to you by yesterday." _

_"It's no problem mom, I appreciated them very much."  
_

_"You gave them to Yami didn't you?"_

_"Bingo, you win the prize."_

_"That's fine, as long as you're not disappointed that you missed out on building a good deck."_

_"Don't worry mom; Yami made a deck for me to start with so he can teach me. I'll be asking for a Duel Disk soon enough." _

_"Sounds good. Well, I've got to let you go. Your father is still working and I'm only on a small break. We'll see you soon, okay? We should be back to celebrate New Year's together. New Year's is always the best in Japan after all." _

_"You've got that right. Do you think that maybe I could invite my friends over to the house to celebrate? You guys have a pretty boss view of the east." _

_"That sounds all right to me, just tell your friends not to freak out at the size of the house. Tell them we were only just able to afford it thanks to Mr. Kaiba."_

_"Noted. I love you mom!" _

_"Love you too, and your father wants you to wrap your arms around yourself to represent a hug from us."_

_"I'll do that. Bye!"_

_"Bye."_

I stopped the call and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I looked to see the clueless and wondering faces of my friends. That whole conversation had been in a fairly speedy English so they couldn't understand it.

"It was my mom calling to make sure I was okay and to wish a merry Christmas. They'll be home for New Year's so I think I might be hosting the party this time, at their house. My apartment is too small for that sort of thing. My mom said it was okay since technically I'm still dependent on them." I explained, and there were smiles around the room.

"A party at Panda-chan's house? Sounds great!" Yugi exclaimed, Yami agreeing. The conversation was interrupted by Grandpa's voice from the kitchen.

"What ho, lookee here! I found it!" He called, and we all strode through to see that he indeed had found the radio.

"Where was it?" Yami asked incredulously, and Grandpa pointed to the snack cupboard. I gave them a weird look.

"You people are strange." I commented, picking up a sandwich on the counter and biting into it.

"I'm sure you're hiding things in far stranger places in your apartment, Anda-chan." Yami grumbled back with a smirk. I shot him a slight glare before losing balance from having Mallet rub against my legs.

"Marretto, I'll try and get you home and I already fed you breakfast. Don't look at me like that." I scolded as he looked up at me as he sat on my feet. Grandpa turned on the radio while Mallet sat patiently swishing his tail.

_"After a hard night of snowfall and power outages, temperatures are expected to return to normal and rain will wash away much of the snow this afternoon into the evening." _A random station blared and I sighed.

"I hate it when it rains like that right after a good snowfall. Oh well, I guess that means the trains are running and power will be back soon. I'm packed and ready to go if anyone wants to escort me." I hinted and Yugi shoved Yami forward.

"I don't think you even have to ask anymore, Panda-chan. Wherever you go, Yami follows!" Yugi chirped, while Yami flushed a little red.

"Yugi, don't be so pushy." He muttered, but I pat Yugi's cheek.

"Good child. Let's go Yami." I said, and both Yami and I gathered up my stuff and went to the door to bundle up. Temperatures haven't risen yet, and the snow is still around. I want to walk in it a little more before it all goes away.

"I figure this walk in the snow will go much better than the last." Yami began conversationally, and I nodded.

"Yeah, Mr. Pharaoh Man. Are you a man now that you've passed the trial of the blizzard?" I teased. He turned pink again.

"Shut up."

* * *

**I cannot wait for New Year's because there's so much lovely fluff I can do with it! I'm going to be a writing fiend on all of my stories over my winter break because I don't have any work to do! **

**Please Review and stuff. It makes me happy to get ideas, thoughts, inquiries and constructive criticism. Sometimes I zone out and forget something or create a loophole or inconsistency. Because I'm like that. Thanks for reading!**


	8. He Knows

**Hey everyone, I've decided to update this story because of a good friend of mine! **

**I don't own YGO! or anything that obviously isn't mine. **

**The chapter is a little short and may seem sudden, but I do so very much love comedy. And for the specific kind of comedy I want to happen, this chapter had to happen. So here goes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is it. Everyone should be here soon. So excited!" I thought, rambling around the large, newer house that I had moved out of before school had started. My parents are watching me pace around, finally home and off of work so they could enjoy their New Year's with me and my friends. They were curious to see who had made friends with me in the first place.

"Anders, calm down! Why are you so nervous if they're your friends?" Dad asked, but Mom and I shot him a withering stare.

"She's not nervous, she's anticipating the night to come! For someone who says he's her father you sure don't know her well. Don't you know that one of these boys-"

"Mom, shh! That's embarrassing, don't say that! Anyways, I'm just excited. I'm not nervous. I promise Dad, I'm sure you'll like them because they're all really friendly. Like, insanely friendly." I explained, jumping slightly when there was a knock at the door. Shortly after, our guests seemed to figure out that there was a doorbell installed in the house.

"Jou-chan must have found it, seeing as he is pressing it incessantly." I muttered, racing down a flight of stairs to halt before the font door. Jounouchi didn't relent from the doorbell, though I could hear Anzu telling him to stop. I grinned and opened the door.

"Hey guys, welcome to where I used to live!" I greeted cheerfully, sweeping my arm inside while opening the door wider so they could enter.

"I never thought your family came from a well-to-do neighborhood like this! When did you guys get this place?" Jounouchi asked while gaping at the chandelier above us.

"We moved in my junior year of high school, right in the middle. Before that we lived in a normal house. Kaiba decided that my parents were too useful and produced so much income for the company that they were given a raise and enough to afford this house. The old house was comparatively a shack." I explained as they all pulled off their shoes. I turned to find a Yami giving me the most wonderful gentle smiles. He looked so happy to see me even though it's only been two weeks. I bet I look the same though.

"Hey. Sorry I haven't called or anything. Been busy." I greeted, and to my delight and-and-aaaannnndddd... Hug. Oh, hug. We're hugging. The children are staring but who gives a flip anymore? I'm hugging Yami, and he's hugging back! It's mutual! Oh, if I'm reacting like this, imagine my reaction to when he proposes- whoa. Whoa there, girl. Where the heck did that come from? I've been letting my brain go on overdrive for too long! That's right, draw back and don't make things awkward! Banish that last little slip-up from your mind because it'll never happen. Good. Now, back to New Year's!

"Oi Yugi, did they hook up finally?" Honda whispered in the background and I turned to see that the children were grouped up and staring at their parents. I shook my head with an exasperated sigh.

"No, darlings, it's not happening. Now how about we go upstairs and get acquainted with my parents." I suggested with a hint of a growl. Seriously, I know they're trying to help but they could be just a little less obvious. Up the stairs we went, and my parents were there with smiles to meet my friends.

"Hello there, we're the ever-fortunate parents of Andaasu. We've heard a lot about you." Mom giggled. while Dad looked between me and them stunned. What, was he expecting something different?

"It's nice to meet you finally! Thank you for letting us celebrate New Year's with you!" Anzu returned, shaking Mom's hand while Yugi stood beside her. Yami was behind a little, almost like he was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Is that one Yami?" Dad asked, pointing with a direct hit on said target.

"Yep, that's Yami. He's my best friend." I answered, and Yami and I exchanged nervous glances. Overprotective fathers will be overprotective. Dad stood and walked over to Yami with an oppressive stare.

Dad towers over everyone in the room, and I got my particular shade of ice blue eyes from him. His stare is even more unnerving than mine simply because he's got more experience and he has height. He's not someone you'd want to cross when walking down the street, that's for sure. Thanks Dad, for bringing this into play during a freaking holiday!

Dad extended his hand and dropped the stare for a grin.

"Nice to meet you. We've heard more about you than anyone or anything else for the past few months." Dad said, and I flushed as Yami shook his hand and glanced back with a sly smirk.

"You have, have you?" He muttered, and Dad snickered.

"Dad! Don't listen to him, he's been made the parent of me to make my life miserable!" I squeaked, though I was only joking. I couldn't ask for better parents, but Dad didn't really need to go there.

"Panda-chan, the view is amazing! You really weren't lying!" Jounouchi exclaimed, and the group raced to stare out the window that looked out over the Pacific to the east.

"It's so pretty! Panda-chan, why did you move out of a place this awesome?" Honda questioned with a sweeping motion to the room. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to get out, y'know? Besides, if I stayed here I'd be going to a different university. Then you all wouldn't be here. So be grateful." I replied, and my parents stopped to stand on either side of me.

"We're such terrible parents, driving you out of the house as soon as you graduated." Mom mock-cried, trying to place the light of guilt on my head, while my dad just nodded his head with that same expression of faux-sadness.

"Panda-chan, you shouldn't be so cruel to your parents. They even let us come here for New Year's!" Anzu exclaimed, and all of my friends laughed at my expense. Gotta love it when that happens.

"If you were so against it you woulda kept me here and you know it. Anyone up for pretzels?" I alleviated flatly, holding up a giant bowl of pretzels, my favorite snack. I began munching on them along with Honda and Jounouchi, who shamelessly joined me without another word. A fail-proof strategy on my part to dissipate the situation. Yami gave me this smile and eye roll and walked to the window to take in the view for himself while the others moved to attacking the various snack items. Yami stood next to me after I became the only one with the pretzel bowl again.

"I'm surprised you left a place like this behind. But it is good to see you after a couple weeks. Why didn't you communicate at all?" He asked curiously, giving me that sidelong glance that made me want to melt more than usual.

"In all honesty, I just kinda forgot. I wanted to multiple times, but everything just got in the way. I told you I was sorry. Hey, I have a question about your pharaoh-ness. Do you mind?" I inquired quietly, looking out at my friends and parents and then to the staircase to the third floor.

"Of course, you may ask anything." He replied, so I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs so I could talk to him privately. The children won't intervene because they want it to happen, and my parents know we won't be doing anything stupid (at least, I hope they know).

"Is it something terrible or are we alone for another reason?" Yami questioned, his voice dipping low and quiet. It made my day to hear it, it honestly did.

"Well, I just wanted to ask: Were you ever married or anything?" I asked, and he seemed to choke on his air a little as his cheeks flushed.

"What brought that on?!" He whisper-yelled, since I guess if the children were listening they could hear and get curious. Our perch at a window was one of my favorite spots, particularly for reading.

"Well, mythology is our thing. Pharaohs usually had children by your age. So fess up. You got your own family?" I asked, and I couldn't help but let a tiny bit of jealousy poison my tone. If he had a long-lost family I'd feel guilty. I really would. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"I wasn't even engaged. I was never interested in marrying, and my reign as pharaoh was fairly short, and therefore I had no opportunity to take a wife." He answered, and I snorted in laughter.

"Or three."

Yami laughed quietly at that and nodded.

"Or three, you're right. Why does it interest you?"

"I told you, I was just looking up stuff and it came across. Don't worry about it."

"You almost sound relieved."

I blushed and my thoughts went everywhere. He knew my mind was reeling too, with that dumb smirk on his face! He knows, HE KNOWS!

"Well, excuse me for being worried that maybe there was someone somewhere-" He put his fingers to my lips to shush me. He drew close. OH yeah, he definitely knows.

"It's okay, Anda. We've been around each other long enough that I can read you. You're that 'someone somewhere' that you were worried about." He muttered, looking away with reddened cheeks. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. Holy crap, he really does know!

"What?"

He returned to looking at me.

"I know..." See? Told you he does. And what is my articulate reply?

"What?"

"I know that you... me... us..." He stumbled. We're both extremely good at speaking today, aren't we?

"... What...?"

"Anda-chan, I've been thinking about you a lot and Yugi actually talked to me the day after you left, and he said... Well... That I should ask you out... on a date...? He said you'd say yes. And I just know that you will because I just know that... well, I don't want to sound presumptuous, but-" This time it's my turn to interrupt him with fingers to his lips. I smiled, feeling extremely giddy at his words.

"You know that I'm head over heels for you? Yeah, I didn't actually know that until two weeks ago, Christmas Eve at nighttime. So yeah, hooking up would be great. Our children had been trying to push us together to the best of their ability, if you hadn't noticed. I guess Yugi just caved and outright told you. Good thing too, it might've taken forever otherwise." I teased and his blush darkened and his lip stuck out in a small pout. But then he seemed to realize what I just said.

"Wait, you like me?" He asked incredulously. I blinked in confusion.

"I thought you said you knew?"

"Yes, but I wasn't trusting myself at all."

"Oh, Atem! I'd say it's more 'love' than simply 'like.'" I giggled, but shut my mouth and went silent in embarrassment because I hadn't really meant to say that. Not yet at least. Atem took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, staring at it as he did so. I wonder what he's thinking, was I too forward? Before I knew what happened his other hand was at the back of my head gently pushing me forward slightly as he kissed me softly.

"I think my wish for New Year's is coming true before the sun has even risen. Best. New Year's. Ever." I thought, smiling a little and returning with vigor. It took a questioning yell and footsteps from the stairwell that tore us apart. We sat back as if nothing happened. I grinned mischievously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, and Atem's smile grew.

"Lets keep the children in suspense, it sounds like fun." He replied, and we both made sure our faces were straight for when they eventually find us.

"Yo, what're you two talkin' about up here?" Jounouchi inquired, looking between the two of us in suspicion. We both shrugged meeting the gaze of everyone in the group to mimic honesty.

"Just stuff that went on the past two weeks, since we haven't communicated. That's all. We wanted you guys to get your fill so we came up here to talk." I explained, and the children bought it hook, line and sinker.

This, my friends, is the beginning of a glorious relationship.

* * *

**What'd I tell ya? But, this isn't going to be just "Oh hey, we're together now. Whoo-hoo, hugs all around." It'll be like a normal relationship goes, in my eyes anyway. But the fact that they're keeping it secret to frustrate Yugi and the gang makes it a helluva lot more hilarious. **

**Tell me what you think, please review and stuff. I'll be heading to Connecticut for the weekend so if you leave a review around then and I don't get back to you, you know why! I won't have a computer since it's a pretty quick business trip with my basketball band. But please do, I love hearing from readers. Any suggestions or ideas are greatly welcomed.**

**Thanks, and have a fantablulous day!**


End file.
